


throw me a rope (and i'll hang on for dear life)

by mellifluous (TpLoz)



Series: June Drabbles [16]
Category: SF9 (Band)
Genre: Actor Dawon, Editor Juho, M/M, but like, inseong is just a little shit so dont mind him, the magazine/advertiser kind
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:49:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25997803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TpLoz/pseuds/mellifluous
Summary: Dawon has a problem and asks Juho for help.
Relationships: Baek Juho | Zuho/Lee Sanghyuk | Dawon
Series: June Drabbles [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1833460
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	throw me a rope (and i'll hang on for dear life)

**Author's Note:**

> Day 16: Arbitrary Skepticism
> 
> YEET! i finished this!! only took me a few days!! although, in my defence i have recently been crushed by a small dose of depression and have constantly been worrying about being alone and the state of the world, but today was really bad! my sister and i have some early signs of covid-19 so I've been trying to deal with the fact that i might have covid Again and also dealing with my sister's anxiety. oh boy i am really laying it on thick but!! my point leads me to finishing this drabble! I've been stuck on it for ages but after watching some youtube videos(yes, oh so very reliable) i have been informed that i am not the only one with the dark realities of life hanging above my head like some rain cloud and that maybe i should in fact keep writing to not only make myself happy, but to maybe share some happiness. 
> 
> tl;dr: enjoy the drabble!! (if you see it because i am once again backdating this to hide my shamefully tmi authors notes) also, if you are sad at the moment, you are not alone and feel free to rant about life and it's shittyness in the comment section if you please!

“I  _ really  _ do not believe that you're an A-class actor,” the secretary, Kim Inseong, deadpanned. “Maybe come back when Mr Baek is back from lunch.”

Dawon sighed, long and drawn-out, having lost the last of his patience.

“For the last time, my name is Lee Dawon. I have an appointment to see Mr Baek and you are also sitting in front of my poster! Me! My face is right behind you and you don't believe it's me!”

“Hmm, anyway. Please take a seat,” Inseong said, filling his nails with a moue of disinterest.

"Inseong! Any messages for me?" Baek Juho sped past Dawon, sporting his signature sunglasses and smiling with ease.

The secretary lifted his head, quirked up the corners of his lips and said, “No sir. nothing.”

Juho nodded. His gaze drifted to Dawon whom he looked up and down slowly, painful confusion painted across his face. 

His face lit up in recognition."Oh! Dawon! Hello!" He turned to Inseong. "Why didn't you tell me Dawon had arrived?"

Inseong shrugged his shoulders in a blatant act of nonchalance. How this guy was still Juho’s secretary, Dawon didn’t know. He’d rarely met anyone like him and that’s saying something seeing as Dawon works in entertainment and people in entertainment were sometimes… unpleasant, to put it lightly.

Juho frowned before gesturing to his office door. “Why don't you join me in my office, dawon?"

Dawon followed Juho into the editor’s office that was a smattering of art deco statues with bright pink walls, but who was Dawon to judge when his fashion choices were often… off the walls. He believed in self-expression! It was important!

Juho sat behind his desk which always appeared bare, to the point where Dawon wondered if he ever did work or was the man just here to be pretty? Dawon inherently knew that Juho worked hard for the success of the magazine, he was simply just a very organised man who had his shit organised.

“The ad campaign is going well thanks to you,” said Juho as Dawon took a seat. “The netizens are raving about it.”

Juho looked proud, as he should, the campaign was a pet project of sorts and he’d overseen much of the work. Even going so far as attending all the shoots.

Dawon’s palms were getting sweaty and he brought a hand up to loosen the tie around his neck. Usually, he’d forgo a tie, but he had something important to ask of Juho today. Something so important that it had Dawon twisting and turning last night, too sensitively anxious for his consciousness to shut down for a few hours.

He wasn’t a stranger to insomnia with being an actor, it was practically in the job description, but after his  _ Issue _ had reared its head, it became worse.

Okay. Sure. Dawon shouldn’t have kissed some random dude in a nightclub, and he shouldn’t have done it where there was so much visibility. By right, the industry would have him flushed out, but Dawon knew Juho would sink with the project he had worked so hard on. Dawon knew that it would tear Juho to shreds to see something he loved become twisted and ruined.

So, maybe. Just maybe, Dawon had a chance.

But first, he must ask.

“Hm?” Dawon realised he’d missed half of what Juho had said.

“I said that I hope you aren’t getting too much hate,” Juho repeated, eyes cast down to his shiny, immaculate desk. He lifted his gaze back up to Dawon. “I’d hate for you to get hurt,” he said, softly and with so much care it hurt.

Dawon felt a charge in the air, something that had been building up over the past few months, that he couldn’t decipher. It unnerved him that he didn’t know what it was or why it was there. But nevertheless, it made the words that had spun around in his mind all night and this morning, blurt out from his lips, impossible to catch. They sunk into the air, and Dawon was left with a record scratch of them playing, on loop and excruciating.

“Will you pretend to date me?”

Juho stared. Dawon couldn’t see the words floating into his ears and churning around in his head, and he waited for the recognition which would no doubt be followed by a look of discomfort. A look similar to when someone confesses to you but you have absolutely no clue how to tell them that you can’t reciprocate their feelings, and you wouldn’t dare lie to them about it.

And yet, here Dawon was, knowing that feeling all too well and still asking Juho to pretend to date him. He braced for rejection.

“Okay,” Juho said, with a smile.

_ What? _

“What?” 

If Dawon could gape any wider, then his jaw would have unhinged, but he couldn’t help it in the face of it all. He knew that he was doomed and that his burgeoning feelings of romance for Juho could spiral out of control, but he also knew that Juho was dangling a rope to safety, and Dawon would be damned if he didn’t hold on.

  
  



End file.
